


Long Road

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [19]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: The brothers dedicate a song to their wives.





	Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 - [Faithfully](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMD8hBsA-RI) by Journey
> 
> Okay, so this is my first in writing these guys. Hopefully I didn't disappoint.

It’s been a long road for all three couples.  Being in a relationship with someone who travels for their job is hard enough.  But add on the fact that they’re in a band makes it that much more difficult.  It’s not always easy, but they manage to make it through.  The love they share with each other makes it worth fighting for.

 

Taylor, Zac, and Isaac know they had gotten lucky when they met their wives.  It was difficult to meet someone in the business they’re in. 

 

Taylor can still remember the fear he had when he met Bridget.  Did she like him for him?  Or simply because of who he is?  It had taken him longer than expected to fully open up to her.  When he finally did, everything changed.  He knew early on that Bridget was the woman he wanted to spend his life with.  Of course, things moved a lot quicker than they had both planned when Bridget got pregnant.  Neither would change how it all happened, however.  It’s what started their family.

 

Zac’s luck was different.  When he met Hannah, he never expected it to turn into anything.  They’d run into each other at the grocery store.  Zac had been rounding the corner into an aisle when their carts hit.  They talked for a few minutes, laughed about it, and moved on.  But then Zac had to deal with some legal issues and ran into Hannah again at the lawyer’s office.  It was almost as if they were brought together.  It worked and Zac has yet to let her go.

 

Isaac met Liliana when he had to bring his car in for some routine maintenance.  She’d been working at her Dad’s shop.  They’d talked a bit while he waited for his car to get finished.  Before he left, he asked her for her number.  He really had no hopes in actually getting it, but he had.  He made sure to call her that night.

 

So as they’re coming to the end of their show, knowing that their wives are there watching, they know exactly what they need to do.  Taylor turns toward the crowd on his piano bench as he moves his microphone with him.

 

“We started covering this song recently,” he says.  “I’m sure you’ve all heard it.  But it’s something special to us.  I’m speaking for all three of us when I say this goes out to the women who’ve put up with all of this for years.  Bridget, Hannah, and Liliana, we know you’re out there somewhere.  So this one is for you.”  He turns back to the piano and begins the next song.

 

As the song continues, they can hear the crowd singing along with them.  It’s something that they’ve been doing all night, but this time there’s more behind it to them.

 

Bridget, Hannah, and Liliana are waiting for them when they walk into their dressing room after the show ends.  The men smile a little as they walk to their wives and hug them.  The only thing that would make this better would be if the kids were with them.  But for now, this is perfect.


End file.
